JEALOUS
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Hyukjae Moodswing dan Donghae sama sekali tidak peka dengan keadaannya. Dia malah sibuk bersenang-senang dengan orang lain. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Hyukjae?


**JEALOUS**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **My love might seem immature, but this is the way I love you...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, sesekali ia menendang angin untuk mengungkapkan kekesalannya. Baginya sudah biasa jika Donghae kekasihnya itu membuatnya kesal dan marah, namun kali ini Donghae sudah keterlaluan. Donghae mengacuhkannya sepanjang hari ini, bahkan ketika Hyukjae meminta Donghae untuk menemaninya pergi membeli makanan Choco—anjing kesayangannya- Donghae menolak dengan raut wajah yang di buat seolah-olah dia lelah sehabis kerja rodi. Hyukjae mengalah, ia pikir mungkin Donghae memang butuh istirahat. Jadwal mereka akhir-akhir ini memang sangat padat, sehari di Seoul, dua hari di Beijing dan begitu seterusnya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk pergi berbelanja keperluan Choco seorang diri.

Hanya berjalan beberapa keliling di Mall ternyata membuat tubuh Hyukjae begitu lesu, mungkin tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah karena terus di paksa bekerja. Tubuhnya begitu lemas hingga rasanya ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan kakinya, karena itu Hyukjae memutuskan mampir ke rumah orang tuanya—yang jaraknya lebih dekat dengan Mall- hanya untuk sekedar rebahan, setidaknya tubuhnya bisa istirahat meski hanya sebentar.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di Seoul?"

Lee Sora, kakak perempuan Hyukjae satu-satunya itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat adik laki-lakinya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan wajah lesu dan tampak sangat kelelahan.

"Tadi pagi."

Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa, lalu merebahkan dirinya setelah menyerahkan beberapa kantong plastik ke tangan kakaknya. Sora hanya menggeleng maklum, ia tahu betul adiknya sedang tidak ingin berbagi cerita. Jadi, ia hanya memeriksa isi kantong plastik yang diserahkan adiknya barusan tanpa bertanya apapun lagi. Tidak ingin menganggu adiknya, Sora memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda barusan.

Sudah lima belas menit Hyukjae merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, namun rasa kantuk tidak juga menghampirinya, ia berusaha menutup matanya dengan paksa namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali membuka matanya. Rasa kantuk benar-benar tidak mau menghampirinya, ia terus saja merasa gelisah karena memikirkan Donghae. Oh, tunggu! Tiba-tiba saja ia ingat pada akun jejaring sosialnya, sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak membuka Twitter dan menyapa fans-fansnya. Karena rasa kantuk yang tidak juga datang, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk berselancar di dunia maya. Mungkin membaca beberapa pesan manis dari fansnya bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih baik.

Dan keputusannya untuk membuka Twitter hari ini adalah keputusan yang salah. Bukan pesan manis dari fans yang ia dapat melainkan foto mesra Donghae dengan seorang gadis. Sebenarnya tidak begitu mesra hanya saja pesan di foto itu membuatnya sangat kesal, foto itu di unggah sekitar satu jam yang lalu ketika Donghae menolak untuk mengantar Hyukjae ke Mall karena alasan lelah.

 _DH &Dara_

Hyukjae melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa, kemudian ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Brengsek!"

Hyukjae berdesis menahan amarahnya. Rasa lelah yang tadi sempat menghampiri tubuhnya menghilang entah kemana, berganti dengan rasa kesal yang teramat sangat.

 _Lee Donghae sialan!_

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

"Mau kemana?"

Hyukjae menghentikan langkah kaki Donghae dengan cara berdiri di depan pintu keluar apartemen mereka. Ini mencurigakan, Donghae berpakaian rapi dan wangi. Hyukjae takut, Donghae akan menemui gadis yang kemarin berfoto dengannya.

"Dara _Noona_ mengajakku bertemu katanya ada yang ingin ia bicarakan"

Benarkan. Brengsek memang.

"Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia merindukanku. Sudah lama sekali kami tidak bertemu. Ah, lagi pula hari ini adalah tepat sepuluh tahun kami saling mengenal jadi mungkin Dara _Noona_ ingin merayakannya."

Merayakan? Donghae bahkan terkadang lupa dengan hari jadi mereka, dan apa? Dia ingin merayakan sesuatu dengan orang lain? Si brengsek Donghae ini benar-benar minta di hajar.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa ikut jika kau mau."

"Pergilah."

Hyukjae menyingkir dari pintu dengan wajah lesu, ia tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi.

"Kau tidak mau ikut?"

"Aku lelah."

Hyukjae menyeret kakinya yang lesu menuju kamar tanpa melihat Donghae yang tampak kebingungan, ia benar-benar kesal tapi tidak tahu mau marah bagaimana.

 _Brengsek! Kau bahkan tidak peka sama sekali. Aku ingin perhatianmu! Bodoh!_

.

.

* * *

Diam-diam Hyukjae merasa cemas, ia terus saja berpikiran buruk tentang apa yang Donghae dan Dara lakukan. Tahu begini, ia lebih baik ikut saja. Hyukjae sungguh menyesal karena tidak menerima ajakan Donghae untuk ikut bersamanya, setidaknya ia bisa tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan dan apa yang mereka lakukan jika ikut.

"Donghae _Hyung_ dan Dara _Noona_ ada di Grill5, kau bisa menyusulnya dari pada kau mati penasaran di sini."

Ryeowook berbicara pada Hyukjae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah kuliner yang ia baca. Meskipun Hyukjae tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya, pria mungil itu tahu persis apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran Hyukjae.

"Haruskah? Haruskah aku menyusulnya?"

"Tidak perlu jika kau ingin mati penasaran di sini."

" _Okay_ , aku di paksa olehmu. Jadi, aku akan pergi karena di paksa."

Ryeowook berdecih, "Dasar aneh."

.

.

* * *

 _Lalu, jika Donghae bertanya kenapa aku berada di Grill5 apa yang harus aku katakan?_

Hyukjae memukul setirnya, dalam hati ia terus bertanya-tanya tidak jelas. _Hell_ , kenapa Hyukjae baru memikirkan hal seperti itu ketika Grill5 sudah berada beberapa meter dihadapannya. Karena sudah sampai dan tidak mungkin kembali lagi, akhirnya Hyukjae memberanikan diri untuk melangkah keluar dari mobilnya. Hyukjae melangkah masuk dengan ragu-ragu, ia melihat Donghae dan Dara duduk di sudut ruangan dekat kasir.

Dan si bodoh Donghae sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kelelahan. Oh, lihatlah tatapan hangat itu, ingin sekali rasanya Hyukjae mengorek mata Donghae yang genit itu. _Hell!_ Tatapan hangat itu hanya miliknya seorang!

"Hyukjae, kau datang"

Hyukjae tersenyum menatap ibunya Donghae yang begitu antusias menyambutnya. Sejenak, perhatiannya teralihkan.

"Iya bu, aku lapar"

Meski perhatiannya sedang fokus pada ibunya Donghae, ekor matanya tetap memperhatikan Donghae. Si bodoh itu bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Hyukjae karena terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Dara, ingatkan Hyukjae untuk mencolok mata Donghae ketika mereka sampai di rumah nanti.

"Aku lelah dan aku lapar, aku juga merindukan ibu jadi aku mampir kemari."

Hyukjae sengaja meninggikan nada suaranya agar Donghae memperhatikannya, ia bahkan memeluk ibunya Donghae erat. _Hiperbola._ Tujuannya memang hanya satu, perhatian Donghae yang sedang fokus menatap Dara.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin istirahat? Kenapa ada di sini?"

Bagus, Donghae memperhatikannya. Setidaknya Donghae tidak lagi menatap Dara dengan tatapan hangatnya. Melihat gelagat Hyukjae yang aneh, ibunya Donghae hanya tersenyum maklum. Apa lagi kalau bukan cemburu? Ibunya Donghae membiarkan mereka bicara, ia memilih kembali ke meja kasir menemani Donghwa, anak sulungnya.

"Aku kelaparan"

"Aku pikir tadi Ryeowook memasak banyak makanan"

 _Brengsek! Kenapa kau tidak peka sama sekali? Aku disini karenamu!_

"Itu—itu karena Shindong _Hyung_ datang dan menghabiskan semuanya!"

Donghae menggangguk mengerti, ia mengalah dan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi karena nada bicara Hyukjae semakin tinggi dan tinggi menandakan dia sedang marah. Donghae bahkan tidak mengerti, kenapa Hyukjae membentaknya karena pertanyaan sepele? Apa dia marah? Karena apa?

"Baiklah jangan berteriak seperti itu. Aku tahu kau lelah tapi haruskah kau membentakku seperti itu? Oh iya, kau bawa mobilmu sendiri bukan? Setelah makan pulanglah dan istirahat. Aku akan mengantar Dara _Noona_ karena Dara _Noona_ tidak membawa mobil."

 _Aku baru saja datang dan kau mau pergi? Brengsek! Eat food twice Lee Donghae!_

"Terserah! Dan siapa yang berteriak padamu? Aku tidak melakukannya!"

"itu, kau baru saja membentakku."

"Eunhyuk-ssi, lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabar?"

Dan di tengah keributan mereka, Dara datang menghampiri. Hyukjae buru-buru merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi ramah, ia sedikit memaksakan senyumnya agar terlihat ramah.

"Baik-baik saja, _Noona_ "

Meski Hyukjae berusaha tersenyum dan menunjukan keramahannya, ia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. Nada bicaranya tetap dingin dan datar tidak menunjukan rasa senang sama sekali.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Kau makanlah lalu pulang dan istirahat, hati-hati di jalan."

Donghae mengelus rambut coklat Hyukjae sejenak sebelum meninggalkannya, sementara Dara hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. Hyukjae tidak membalas kata-kata Donghae, ia hanya mematung di sana.

 _Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kecupannya? Lee Donghae bodoh! Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa kecupan._

.

.

* * *

Donghae mengendurkan ikatan dasinya begitu ia sampai di apartemennya. Tampaknya tidak ada orang di apartemen hari itu karena tidak ada yang menyalakan lampu dan tidak ada yang menyambut kedatangannya. Setelah menyalakan lampu, Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru apartemen.

 _Benar-benar sepi, kemana semua orang?_

Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke dapur, ia melihat banyak makanan yang di masak siang tadi oleh Ryewook. Bukankah Hyukjae bilang Shindong _Hyung_ datang dan menghabiskan semuanya? Kenapa semuanya masih utuh?

Sejak pagi tadi Donghae memang sudah menyadari keanehan Hyukjae, sebentar bilang lelah, sebentar marah, sebentar merajuk dan bahkan Hyukjae berbohong padanya. Donghae tidak mengerti, apa yang membuat Eunhyuk _Mood Swings_ seperti itu? Donghae tahu betul Hyukjae tidak sedang datang bulan atau hamil. Ayolah, Hyukjae bahkan laki-laki tulen dan tentang _male pregnant_ itu hanya terjadi dalam _fanfiction_. Lalu apa? Apa yang membuat Hyukjae manisnya kesal?

Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, ia cukup terkejut melihat Hyukjae sedang tidur meringkuk memunggunginya. Apa dia menangis?

"Hyukjae, kau tidur?"

"Iya aku tidur! Jangan mengganggu!"

Sudut bibir Donghae tertarik membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis, beginilah cara Hyukjae merajuk padanya. Donghae merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur dimana Hyukjae sedang berbaring, kedua lengannya memeluk pinggang ramping Hyukjae dari belakang.

"Mana ada orang yang sudah tidur bicara. Kau kenapa?"

Donghae berbisik lembut di telinga Eunhyuk. Dan _SHIT!_ Itu _sexy_ sekali.

"Kau bau! Pergi jangan memelukku!"

Hyukjae menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan lengan Donghae yang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Namun, semakin Hyukjae menggeliat, semakin Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa maumu? Lepaskan! Aku tidak suka bau wanita lain yang menempel ditubuhmu!"

Sekali lagi Hyukjae menggeliat, kali ini dengan bentakan yang sukses membuat pelukan Donghae mengendur. Hyukjae segera melepaskan pelukan Donghae, lalu mendorong bahunya agar menjauh. Kemudian, Hyukjae bangun dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok. Menyudutkan dirinya.

"Ah, jadi kau cemburu. Kenapa tidak bilang sejak tadi?"

Hyukjae menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua telapak tangannya. Sudah sejak kemarin ia menahan tangis, namun kali ini airmatanya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Hyukjae menangis tersedu sambil terus menunduk.

 _Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku bilang cemburu terang-terangan seperti itu!_

"Kenapa menangis? Maafkan aku."

Melihat Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu membuat Donghae panik dan kalang kabut, ia bahkan meminta maaf tanpa tahu dimana salahnya. Hyukjae benar-benar bertingkah seperti seorang gadis yang tengah datang bulan atau bahkan ia lebih mirip wanita hamil. Keinginannya sulit di tebak dan sulit di mengerti. Lihat, dia bahkan menangis tiba-tiba sekarang. Donghae beringsut mendekati Hyukjae, ia memeluk tubuh Hyukjae kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengannya! Aku tidak suka kau menatapnya penuh kehangatan! Kenapa kau memperlakukannya dengan begitu baik? Kau hanya mengenalnya sepuluh tahun, sementara kau sudah mengenalku lebih dari sepuluh tahun bahkan aku adalah kekasihmu. Kenapa kau memperlakukannya lebih baik?"

Donghae menghela napas pendek. Jadi, semua ini karena Dara _Noona._ Pelukannya semakin erat, kali ini ia mengelus rambut Hyukjae. Donghae tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadi ia hanya memeluknya seerat mungkin. Donghae akui, semua ini memang salahnya karena kurang peka dengan perasaan Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak memperlakukannya lebih baik. Hanya saja dia wanita, jadi aku memperlakukannya seperti itu."

"Jadi, semua karena aku laki-laki? Kau sudah bosan padaku? Kalau begitu putuskan aku!"

Tangis Hyukjae kembali pecah. Bagus! Bagus sekali Lee Donghae, kau mengacaukan segalanya! Donghae mengutuk mulutnya yang mengeluarkan sembarang kata tanpa terkontrol. Bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkan hal-hal seperti itu di saat seperti ini? Sialan!

"Bukan begitu maksudku, aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagaimana. Tapi yang jelas, aku hanya mencintaimu, hanya ada kau seorang di hatiku. Sungguh"

Hyukjae tak bergeming ia tetap menunduk sambil menangis.

"Aku mohon jangan seperti ini, hm?"

Jemari Donghae menarik dagu Hyukjae, mengarahkan wajah Hyukjae agar menatapnya kemudian ia menghapus jejak airmata yang membasahi kedua pipi putih Hyukjae.

"Dengar, aku hanya mencintaimu dan kau tahu itu. Sejak pertemuan pertama kita, bukankah kau sudah tahu jika hati ini hanya milikmu seorang? Aku milikmu seutuhnya"

Tangis Hyukjae sedikit mereda, setelah mendengar untaian kata yang Donghae ucapkan padanya. Hyukjae menatap mata hazel Donghae seksama, mencari ketulusan di sorot matanya yang teduh.

"Maaf."

Hyukjae berkata dengan lirih bahkan nyaris berbisik, namun Donghae masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Donghae kembali menarik tubuh Hyukjae ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, menyalurkan seluruh rasa sayangnya lewat dekapan.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku mengerti. Hanya saja, aku tidak mengerti kenapa sikapmu jadi seperti ini? Kau bertingkah seperti anak gadis yang sedang datang bulan."

Hyukjae menggeleng, "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begini. Rasanya terlalu sulit untuk diungkapkan."

"Hei, kau tidak sedang hamil 'kan? _Mood_ mu akhir-akhir ini benar-benar berubah-ubah dan kadang sikapmu sulit sekali dimengerti."

Hyukjae mendelik tajam, ia melepaskan dekapan Donghae. Laki-laki dihadapannya ini benar-benar bodoh, bagaimana bisa laki-laki tulen sepertinya bisa hamil? Meskipun tidak Hyukjae pungkiri dirinya dan Donghae memang kerap kali berhubungan badan. Tapi soal kehamilan, bukankah itu semua hanya terjadi dalam _fanfiction_? Dasar idiot!

"Jangan bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku hamil, kau bahkan tidak menyentuhku selama sebulan ini."

"Ah, jadi kau seperti ini karena ingin ku sentuh?"

"Jangan gila!"

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **REPOST, ini pernah di psot tp entah kenapa di hapus FFN u_u jadi saya repost aja.  
**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH YA ^^**

 **ini cuma fanfiction dan jelas cuma khayalan, jadi no bash chara please...kalian kan readers saya yg cinta damai can cantik2 yah gak suka bicara kasar ^^**

 **okay last, review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
